So-called letter quality printers are made in two general forms, either top feed or bottom feed. In top feeding printers, the paper is fed about a platen in the same manner as a typewriter, and where the printing is to be continuous, bifold paper is used in conjunction with a tractor on the printer. This arrangement requires a person to be constantly in attendance due to the possibility that the printed copy may reenter the platen and foul the printing process.
The bottom feed printers rest on a table having an opening therein and the bifold paper is fed up through the bottom of the printer to the platen or other printing surface. It is time consuming to change the normal bifold working paper to a microperforation bond which is also in bifold form when one wants to merely write a cover letter or a short document on quality paper. Usually some means is provided for inserting single sheets to the printing mechanism of the printer, however this requires a person in attendance to insert each sheet.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a new and improved bottom feed sheet feeding apparatus for use in conjunction with a bottom feed printer.